Captain Swan Coffee
by Rubyrose82
Summary: This is a series of smutty Captain Swan one shots! Enjoy:)
1. Drive In

They had been dating for just over two months, and it scared Emma how well it was going. Sure, they would occasionally fight like all couples, but for the most part it had been smooth sailing ( pun completely intended). It was just easy being with him. They never seemed to get bored with each other. Life was always interesting with him and she loved teaching him new things.

Killian had only been in this world for a short while, and still hadn't gotten used to the modern ways of life. Emma had to teach him how to use a phone, drive a car, use a credit card (which he called the magic plastic), and countless other things. He had gotten the hang of a lot fairly quickly, which didn't surprised her.

The one thing he still didn't understand was movies. It was a mystery to him how they worked, but he loved them. It quickly became his favorite thing about the modern world. He was just so intrigued by them. The first time she showed him a film he wouldn't shut up, asking a million questions about how they could fit the people in the TV and how they were so small.

But the worst discovery to date was when he discovered porn. Good God, how was she supposed to explain that? She came home from work at the station only to find Captain Hook on her bed looking utterly terrified at the screen as loud moaning reverberated through the loft. Thank God he was the only one home. Needless to say it was a very awkward conversation, especially for a couple that had only been dating for a few weeks.

Emma expected him to get turned on by it like most men in this realm, but he thought it was completely disgusting, saying that it was no way to treat a lady. It was actually quite sweet and did lead to some pretty mind blowing sex.

That was the other thing about dating Killian. He's the most giving lover Emma had ever been with. From day one everything had been about her, and her pleasure. That was something that she was not used to.

Having someone want to take care of her in every way was foreign yet refreshing. Her love life before Killian was a string of one night stands. If she wanted an orgasm she would have to work for it, but now that was certainly not the case.

But it wasn't just about the sex for her, even though it was most definitely a perk. He truly cared about her happiness and would do anything to insure it. Killian made sure to take her out on dates, and plan special evenings. He would even spend time with Henry, knowing how important he was to her.

But every Friday night he made sure to block out time just for them. Friday date night became one their loved traditions. Killian always planned the evening. She really didn't mind, never being good at that sort of thing.

Sometimes it would be a fancy dinner, and other times it would just be a casual picnic, or a drive along the coast at sunset. It was a surprise every time which Emma loved, but this time she wanted to return the favor.

On her way home from the station one day she came across a poster advertising a new drive in movie theater right here in Storybrooke. Emma knew Henry would be begging her to take him this week, but she had her other man in mind.

So when Friday came around they both rode in the yellow bug to their destination. Emma gave him absolutely no hints as to where they were going. When they reached the park by the water Killian was confused to see all the cars parked seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Thats until he saw a huge white tarp that must have been fifty feet high.

Emma laughed at his utter confusion. Killian looked all around him trying to make sense of his surroundings. "Where the bloody hell are we?" He questioned from the passenger seat.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Emma beamed, loving that he was now on the receiving end of the surprise."You're not going to kill me here are you?" Killian laughed. "Too public for me, personally," She joked, slowly pulling up to a small ticket booth.

She handed the woman at the counter some money and she passed them through. Killian observed dozens of cars parked in front of the white screen all in a row, along with a small building about half the size of Granny's. There was also a park with lots of children playing on the swings and running around. He also observed people setting up chairs in front of their cars munching on various foods chatting with friends.

Emma pulled into a parking spot placing the car in park. "So, this is called a Drive In," Emma explained. "Isn't that where they give you food through your window so you don't have to get out of your car?" He asked. "No, that a drive through. This is a drive in." She explained, thinking how adorable he is trying to piece this world together.

"But we aren't driving into anything?" He added. "You're overthinking it, Killian. It's like an outdoor movie theater. You can even stay in the comfort of your own car. I know how much you love films and I thought it could be a fun," She began, looking for any indication that he wanted to be here.

Emma was beginning to get genuinely worried that she failed her first time planning date night. "Love, as long as I get to spend time with you, I don't care what we do," He reassured her. "Besides you're right, I do love those moving pictures." He finished, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Emma loved the way he made her feel. Just one small peck and she wanted to jump him right there and now, in public. "How about we go get some food before the movie starts?" She suggests. They exit the bug and make their way hand in hand to the concessions to pick up some grub. The line was long but they still had about thirty minutes before the movie started.

Killian loved the way the setting sun shined upon Emma's golden curls. He truly felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her in his life. She didn't care about his past, only his future. Hook felt he was given a second chance at love and life and he didn't want to waste a moment of it.

Once they got their food they walked back to the car as Emma explained a little about the movie they were about to see. The Drive In was showing Monty Python's Holy Grail and she hoped he would like it. After all it is a classic.

As it got darker everyone slowly made their ways back to their cars and seats. When the previews began Emma moved in closer to Killian leaning in snuggling into his chest while nibbling on some popcorn with Milk Duds (her specialty). She then draped a thin red blanket across their laps the help with the slight chill along the coast.

He kissed the crown of her head as she passed him his drink. His mates would tell him to enjoy the "honeymoon phase" while it lasts, but he truly thought this was just how they were together. Everything was more simple when they were with one another. Even in the midst of all the multiple crisis that happened in StoryBrooke on a daily basis, they wouldn't trade what they had for anything.

As the movie progressed Killian asked his usual amount of questions. He was partially inquisitive about the different syntax and use of language. He also didn't quite understand the humor but it was almost cute watching him try. Emma half wished they would have shown a movie that she hadn't seen dozens of times, because she found herself undressing Killian with her eyes instead of watching the film.

But if she was gonna give him a real drive in experience she almost felt obligated to educate him on some of the usual cliches. Emma casually placed her hand on his mid thigh, softly circling his jean covered skin with her fingertips. At first he thought nothing of it, especially because her eyes never left the screen. Without another thought, she slowly slid her hand further up his leg.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Emma continued her journey even farther up until she reached his half hard member. A smile crept on both their lips as she caressed his impressive bulge in his pants.

"Love, what are you doing?" Killian sighed, getting more aroused by the second. Emma simply kissed him instead of answering, never ceasing the movement of her hand. "What if someone sees, love," He mumbled between kisses. She undid the top bottom of his jeans single handedly while pulling his zipper down.

"Then you better keep quiet," She smirked, giving him a saucy wink. All thoughts were forced out of his mind as she wrapped her small fingers around his length. Emma gave him short teasing strokes. His head fell back against his seat, attempting to slow his breathing.

Loving how quickly she could get him worked up, she dipped her head down, taunting him with her lips. He was so wrecked he already had precum beading from his tip, which Emma enjoyed. Darting out her tongue, she licked him from root to tip. With every swipe and movement of her mouth she could feel him shudder under her.

Even though they had only been intimate for a few weeks they were able to read each other incredibly well. Emma loved doing these types of things for Killian. She got off on giving him pleasure. It was never something that Emma necessarily went out of her way to do before Hook. But because he was such a giving lover, it changed the way she thought about sex completely. And Emma never wanted to go back.

The thought of them being caught at any moment was extremely hot. Killian had to bite his bottom lip to stifle a moan as Emma bobbed up and down his shaft, increasing her speed. His hand found its way to her hair, tangling the digits in her golden locks.

He looked around making sure they hadn't caught the attention of any fellow movie goers. They definitely didn't want to explain what the town sheriff was doing in her signature yellow bug. Public indecency was most definitely not on her bucket list.

Emma released his cock with a soft pop, giving her jaw a short rest while her hand picked up the rest of the work. She gave him three long pumps and gave him a sexy smirk. Then he watched her go back to work.

Emma took him in her mouth giving him steady pressure hollowing out her cheeks. She could tell he was getting close because he was nearly panting. Emma, fuck," Was all Killian could mutter out. He observed that the windows of the bug were fogging up from all their ministrations.

Emma then went to fondle his manhood, knowing that it would be enough to push him over the edge. And she was right. A few light squeezes to his balls was enough to send him over the cliff. Suddening he was there, falling to pieces under her. His come shooting down her throat in hot bursts.

Emma took everything he gave her, taking in and swallowing his seed, loving every minute of it. She slowed the movement of her mouth, easing him down from his high. His hand was still tangled in her hair, as she released his newly softened cock.

"What in God's name did I do to deserve you?" He asked, still trying to slow his breathing. "Funny, I ask myself that question pretty often," She smiled, moving to turn on her car's defrosters to attempt to fix the foggy windows. Somehow the whole movie had gone by, and cars were starting to leave.

"So, you want to head back to the loft and maybe…. I don't know have some coffee?" Emma asked, kissing all along his neck and jaw. "That joke will never get old, but what about your parents won't they be home?" He replied.

"No, they have their own Friday date night, so the apartment will be empty," Emma giggled, as he nibbled her earlobe. "Well then, there are a few activities that I had in mind now that you mention it," Killian suggested with lust in his eyes.

They both still had smiles plastered on their faces when they heard a loud sharp knock on drivers side window, scaring them both half to death. It was a good thing the popcorn was on the dash and not in Emma's hands because it would surely be all over the floor by now. Luckily the windows were basically clear again, giving Emma a clear view as to who was outside.

There stood Emma's parents waving at the both of them. She couldn't believe what was happening. She rolled the window down by hand giving them an awkward smile.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" Emma asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. Killian tried to subtly cover up his increasingly growing bulge in his pants with the blanket as she conversed with her parents.

"It's date night! We must have had the same idea as you guys!" Mary Margaret chimed. "Like mother like daughter," Hook stated while Emma gave him the stink eye. "How did you like the movie?" The prince implored, looking at his daughter's date. "Thoroughly enjoyed it, mate," He smirked, watching Emma (who was turning red) out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, that great, Killian. I know there are still lots of new things about this world to discover and I'm glad Emma can help expose you to some of it," Snow added, giving him an encouraging nod. "Oh your daughter had been very helpful indeed, lass," He finished. At this point Emma wanted to die. "

Okay, well, David and I are gonna go dancing so don't wait up, Emma. See you at home!" Her mother waved them goodbye, thankful that conversation was over. As soon as her parents were out of sight Killian bursted into laughter.

"That was not funny," Emma smiled, covering her face with her hands. "I beg to differ, love. I thought the movie was hilarious," Emma moved to start the bug, still mortified. "You're lucky you're cute, you know," She grinned. "I prefer dangerously handsome," Killian finished, as she shifted her care into drive.

What Emma didn't know, was her parents were just as embarrassed as she was. "Do you think they saw anything, David?" Snow questioned, worry riddling her face. "Stop freaking out. I'm sure they had no idea we were even here," He reassured his wife.

"I know, it's just, you remembered the last time she walked in on us. I would just prefer to not traumatize our daughter any further," She exclaimed, while getting into the car. "Are you gonna let this ruin the rest of our date?" David asked starting the car.

"No, you're right. It's probably no big deal. Now, ready to go dancing?" Mary Margaret chimed. "Well, I was actually hoping to finish what we started," Prince Charming winked. "David!"


	2. Offline

Ever since Emma and Killian started dating, they hadn't been apart for more than six days. They were always together as partners for whatever life threw at them. But she had been in New York for seven long days, and it was killing them both.

Emma and Regina took a road trip to New York City because they believed to have found a book that may help them free the fairies. It was a long shot, but they had to try. Killian wanted to go with them, but they needed someone to look after Henry. Ordinarily they would have Grandma and Grandpa Charming do the job, but since Neal was born they have had more than enough to deal with, so Hook was on babysitting duty.

It took a little more convincing on Regina's part to trust him with their son, but she came around eventually. They were only supposed to be gone for just a few days, but they couldn't track down the professor that supposedly had this ancient spell book and they were not going back home empty handed.

Killian admired Emma's dedication, but seven days was getting to be a bit much for him to handle, and she felt the same way. Of course she missed being able to talk to him and the feeling of his arms around her, but she also missed his body. She knew how juvenile it all sounded. She felt like a teenager with her first boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. He invaded her mind and made getting any work done next to impossible, even Regina started to notice.

Ever since their kiss outside of Granny's they hadn't gone more than three days without having sex, and that was considered a drought! They still had two more days left on their trip, and she had no clue how she was gonna survive. Touching herself with only the thoughts of him was all she had, and it still wasn't enough. She didn't have the slightest idea how she got along without him for all those years before they met.

Emma had never needed anyone like she needed Killian. It was gonna be the longest two days of her life. Now she was all alone in her hotel room with nothing but her thoughts of her pirate boyfriend driving her mad.

That's when she had a stroke of genius. Hook just got an iPhone last week (per Henry's request). Thank god Regina just left to get dinner, she had at least a good hour before she would be back. Emma reached for her phone on her night table and texted Killian to call her ASAP. Of course he called her back right away.

"Hello, Emma? Are you okay, love?" Killian worried. She then realized her choice of words in that last message may have scared him a little. "No, I'm fine. Sorry I should have told you that first, I just, you have no idea how much I miss you. I just needed to hear your voice," Emma smiled, cheeks turning red. She truly felt like she was sixteen again.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea how much. This last week has been hell without you, Swan. I miss your laugh, your smile, and most of all I miss waking up holding you. I'd trade my right hand to be able to feel your skin on mine once again," He growled over the phone.

Emma loved it when he got this way. The man could write poetry on the spot that made her wet and wanting. "Well don't give any more hands away. Besides if you didn't have your hand how could you feel me?" She teased egging him on.

"Oh love, there are plenty of other more enjoyable attachments I could use," Hook dared, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans. "Are you alone?" Emma question. "Why yes, love. Your boy won't be home from basketball ball practice for another few hours, why?" He answered. "And your home by yourself?" She prompted again. Kilian had recently found a cabin by the docks for rent and has been living their for a few weeks now. It was small but private and his bed was a lot more comfortable than Granny's had to offer. "Yes, of course, Swan it's just me."

"Has Henry given you any lessons on how to work your phone yet?" Emma implored. "Yes, he has been showing me a few things every night. Now are you gonna get to the point, Emma or are we playing twenty questions?" He joked, actually curious to what she was getting on about.

"Do you know what FaceTime is?" She hesitated, not knowing if he would understand what she was hinting at. "Yeah, that the one where you can see the other person you're talking to, right? Your boy just showed me that one last night," Killian finished still slightly confused. "Do you think you can figure out how to call me on it? I want to see you," Emma added, twirling her hair with her fingers, hoping Henry's lessons were successful.

"Sure, Swan let me give it a go," Hook stated, completely oblivious to the lust that was dripping from every word. With that, Emma got up from her bed and started taking off her blouse, along with her pants. She was left with only her black lace bra and matching panties. Emma then ran over to grab her laptop and set it on the bed, awaiting his call. Within seconds she heard it come through.

She laid on the comforter, picking her sexiest pose before answering it. Truly, she had her doubts that he could figure this out, but there he was sitting in his desk chair looking as fine as ever. It took him a few moments to make out where she was and what she was wearing, but he caught on fast.

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian growled, as his mouth fell open. His eyes feasting on the vision on his phone screen. "Miss me, Pirate?" Emma teased while playing with the soft cups of her lacey bra then dragging her hands downward, skimming the soft skin of her curves. She truly was a forced to be reckoned with. What he would give to be able to touch her, but for now this will have to do. He could feel his cock growing harder in his trousers at the sight of his beautiful Swan before him.

"Love, please, take it off for me. I need to see your perfect breasts," He begged, as he palmed the bulge in his pants. Emma obliged, reaching behind her and unclasping the garment, her eyes never leaving his. She started to play with them, putting on a show for her Captain. Pinching, rolling, and kneading the flesh as Killian watched. He felt almost voyeuristic, like he wasn't supposed to watch, but this was all for him. How did he get so lucky?

Killian unbuttoned his jeans, pulling out his fully hardened cock and began to stroke it, needing to release some of the tension building. "Do you know what I love?" Emma whispered, her arousal growing at the sight of him touching himself. "Tell me, love," He hissed, as his heartbeat increased. His accent was getting thicker with his arousal.

"I love it when you play with my breasts. Especially when you use your mouth, or bite my nipples. You can make me come just by toying with them. No one has ever been able to do that to me before," Emma admitted, while one of her hands made its way down her belly. She slid them off and flicked them away, not caring where they landed. There were more important things than housekeeping right now.

She could feel her arousal coating the insides of her thighs. Emma drew up her wetness from her opening and spread it all over her clit, drawing tight circles to the sound of his voice."Fuck, Emma. I wish I could feel how tight you are right now. Ride your fingers for me, pretend it's my cock filling you up just how you like it," Hook moaned. Emma complied dipping two fingers into her sodden flesh, moving them in and out. Even though her fingers were a poor substitution for him, it was still heaven to hear his voice coaxing her on.

Killian continued to lazily stroke his member while watching his gorgeous goddess pleasure herself with his name on her lips. "Tell me what else you love, Emma," He choked out, never wishing this to end. She used her thumb to circle her clit as her fingers continued their work, and used her other hand to roll the rosy bud of her nipple.

"I love it when you put your mouth on me, making me come with just your tongue over and over again," She moaned, feeling pressure build in her belly. "What I would give to taste you right now. How I love to open you up and find every way to make you scream my name. You know I can't stand it when you pull on my hair, telling me just where you want me. God, but nothing beats the feeling of being inside you. You're tight, wet quim squeezing my cock. It's like I'm finally home," He cried out, imagining her writhing under him, her beautiful golden curls spread like a halo on her pillow. Emma could feel herself come undone, getting closer with every flick of her thumb. How she wished she could be with him now. Emma promised herself that the minute she got home she would lock them both in a room for hours, not caring who might need her. The town could survive for one night without her.

Killian had always been a talker in bed and it was something he knew Emma loved, but hearing her tell him all the things he does to her was putting him over the edge. "More, Emma. Tell me more," He sighed, thrusting into his own hand. "I love it when you take me from behind and tug on my hair, and whisper dirty things in my ear. You always feel so big like that. The way you stretch me like no one else can, it feels so good," She cried out, as Killian cursed under his breath. They were both dangerously close.

"What about you Captain? Tell me what you love?" Emma teases, breathing heavily now. "When you pin me down, ride me, and take control, it does something to me. I love it when you take what you need," Hook admits, his cock bucking faster into his grasp.

His remarks triggered Emma's released. She came hard, moaning, making sure to give him a good show. Seeing her fall apart sent him tumbling over the edge. Thick ropes shot out onto his jeans, as he he watched her withdraw her glistening fingers from her pussy. Emma never broke eye contact, while he eased himself down from his high. She continued to knead her breasts as they both caught their breath.

"Bloody hell, love," Killian spoke first, breaking the ice. Emma let out a giggle, still in shock over what just happened. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces. "So, is it safe to say this is your new favorite app?" Emma questioned, still enjoying her post orgasam glow. "You could say that. I also have a whole new respect for all this modern technology. I don't think I will be able to look at my phone the same way again!" Killian laughed. "Well I'm glad you liked it. This whole week I've been crabby and horney and after being with you, my hand hasn't really been cutting it, but this was a little more enjoyable," She teased, giving him a saucy smirk.

Just the thought of Emma touching herself with the thought of him had his cock twitching again. "I understand the feeling, love. And the second you get home I promise I can help you relieve some of those problems," He vowed, as she imagined of all the wonderful things he would do to her when she got back.

Emma then heard the key card beep from her hotel room door. Regina! How could see lose track of a whole hour! Of course she knew she could blame it on Mr. sex on legs with those mesmerizing piercing blue eyes. Emma had to think fast. She quickly got up from her bed and grabbed her rope, wrapping it around her and tying it fast. By the time Regina walked in with dinner Emma was sitting on her bed, looking as if she was just having a regular conversation with her boyfriend.

Regina took one look at the room and saw that something was off. That's when she saw Emma's bra and panty set draped over her nightstand. "Ew, I don't want to know," The former Queen cringed, rolling her eyes as she set down the food on the table. "Hello, love," Killian called out to Regina from the laptop. "Hello, Hook," She replied, in a monotone voice. Emma was mortified.

"Look, I'll talk to you soon, Killian. It was nice talking to you," Emma smiled through her teeth, turning red. "Goodluck ladies, come home soon," He said as she closed her screen. She got up from her bed and started to clean up the area, attempting to avoid locking eyes with Regina.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, Regina started laughing. It started out as more of a giggle, but it quickly turned hysterical. "What," Emma asked, giving her a confused smile. "If I knew this was the reason you were so crabby and desperate to get home I would have told you to go!" Regina teased, taking the chinese takeout out of the bag.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you here by yourself. Besides we haven't found the book yet," She pointed out. "Actually, we have," Regina beamed, pulling the book from her tote. Emma stared at the leather bond pages in disbelief. "What? Where the hell did you find it?!" The blonde wondered, grabbing it out of Regina's hands. "I ran into the Dean of NYC at the restaurant and we got talking. He said Professor Whitticar disappeared two weeks ago, but he had a box full of things he left behind in his office. He let me look at the things he left behind and here the book was. Of course we spent days searching for this damn thing, and it only took me going to get takeout to find it. That's why it took me so long, but it looks like the tardiness worked out for everyone. " Regina snickered, giving her a telling grin.

"So, when are we going home?" Emma implored. "Well, technically we still need to track down this guy, because there is no way the only person that had this book somehow just disappeared out of the blue. Somethings going on with that, but I miss Henry and we have the spell to release the fairies, so I figured we can go home, regroup and come back in a few weeks to see if we can find this him. Maybe by then this whole thing will work its way out?" Regina finished.

"Yeah, I miss Henry too, let's go home." She agreed. In the matter of hours they were both back in Storybrooke with their family where they belonged. Emma never thought that she would call a pirate, Snow White, Prince Charming, and her son family, but what more could a girl truly need? Going from no family to a town full of relatives was definitely something she was still getting used to, but it was home. And home was a thing Emma never thought she would have.


	3. Caught Hook Handed

"I still don't really get what this holiday is all about. Every year I try to understand, but it just seems like everyone is getting together just to eat turkey and pumpkin pie. Besides there are much more important things pie," Killian teased, playfully biting the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Killian, I already told you. We don't have time. We are already going to be late," Emma giggled, a shiver running down her spine from his ministrations. Damn, that man was gonna test her self control today.

"Let them wait, darling," Hook practically purred in her ear.

"I know they know why we are late every time. Our family doesn't need anymore reasons to pick on us," She moaned, as his hand traveled further down, playing with the seam of her navy blue dress. She could feel his hardening erection against the crease of her ass. Pull it together, Emma she thought!

It was crazy that they had been married for almost five years and he could still pull this kind of excitement from her. God, she had it bad. Emma quickly turned around and placed a brief chaste kiss to his lips, then spun around making her way to the kitchen to take the pie out of the oven.

"Easy tiger, you think you can wait a few more hours?" She laughed, staring at the bulge in his pants.

"The real question is, can you wait a few more hours?" Killian smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I think I can manage," Emma challenged, rolling her eyes. With an extra spring in her step and sway of the hips she pranced through the kitchen getting all the food they were responsible for bringing all packed up and ready to go. This year they were having dinner at Regina's house. The Jones's, Mill's, and Charming's rotate every three years.

They hosted last year, and Emma was glad it was Regina's turn this year for many reasons. It's a lot of cleanup and an obscene amount of cooking for a family their size, which Emma hated doing. And besides, Regina's home is not only bigger, but the flow just makes more sense for their family. Everyone is able to fit and mingle comfortably, and her dining room is the size of a small country, and it opens right into the living room so you can easily keep up with the score of the game.

Emma was surprised how much Killian loved this world's sports. She figured he would think this realms games a bit boring compared to his old life. There was no dragon slaying or sword fighting on television, but he loved watching grown men run around in helmets fighting over a ball.

"Babe, you ready to go?" Emma yelled up the stairs. Before she could finish Killian was halfway down.

"You know I'm always ready for you, love," He grinned, throwing on his coat.

"Oh, please, that's the understatement of the century. Now pick up that pie and get you pirate ass in the car," She teased, flinging her bag over her shoulder and picking up her homemade bowl of mashed potatoes. The two of them walked out of the door and headed over to the Mayor's mansion. Henry was already there helping his other mother cook and set up for dinner.

When they arrived they were greeted by what felt like the entire town. Regina certainly had come along way in the friend department. Only just a decade ago she had cursed everyone in this room. Now they were all over to share a meal and she had more family than she knew what to do with!

"Emma, you're here!" Snow sang, Neal running beside her. He was getting so big. She didn't know where the time went.

"Sissy!" Neal yelled, skipping to met her. Emma bent down giving her brother a big hug.

"How ya doing little bro?" She asked, squeezing him tight.

"I'm so happy you're here! Henry's been showing me and Robin how to write stories! He writes them and we color the pictures for him! Will you help us later? And can Killy help too?" The little wide eyed boy begged, jumping up and down. She didn't know how much sugar he had eaten that day but he really should be cut off.

"Of course, maybe we can do it after dinner? Would that be okay?" Emma bargained with her brother. Neal nodded and smiled before running up stairs to rejoin the other kids. It gave Hook and Emma a good opportunity to take off her coat and say hello to her parents before the next interruption which was bound to happen sooner than later. After sharing a few words with the Charming's Emma saw Hook glancing over at the TV displaying the game.

"Alright, go," She nodded in the direction of the living room. She could tell both him and David were just waiting for the right opportunity to sneak into the family room to catch the score.

"You sure, love?" Killian questioned, not wanting an argument on this Thanksgiving day.

"It's okay, I'm gonna go check on Regina and see if she needs any help," Emma explained. Hook placed a quick kiss on her cheek before him and David practically skipped into the living room.

"Oh, there's beer in the drink cooler underneath the bar!" Snow yelled down the hall. Emma and her mom walked to the other side of the house to find a frantic Regina doing five things at once. She was checking the temperature of the turkey while simultaneously stirring the gravy on the stove top.

"Emma! I didn't even hear you come in! Happy Thanksgiving," She hugged the blonde with a huge smile. She was wearing her signature pencil skirt and heels, with a blue apron tied around her waist.

"Are you sure you don't need any help in here Regina? Emma and I really don't mind," Snow offered.

"Well, I guess I could use a hand. Snow do you want to set the table and Emma would you mind cutting up lettuce for the salad?" The former Queen requested.

"Sure," They both replied. Mary Margaret headed into the dinning from to complete her task, leaving Emma and Regina in the kitchen.

"So, has Henry mentioned anything about school?" Emma asked, dying to know how he has been adjusting.

"Oh my god, I was about to ask you the same question! He's said very little to me. Just that he likes Boston and loves his classes, which I suppose is good. His grades are great too, but he hasn't talked about friends or girls or anything like that," The Mayor frowned. "Should we be worried?" Regina stressed.

"Okay I have to let you in on a little secret and you have to promise to never tell Henry," Emma whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Alright, promise," Regina replied, her expression slightly worried.

"I did something really bad. I was so worried his first week at school, driving myself crazy wondering if he was fitting in okay and if he was making friends so I kind of did something terrible," She confessed, cringing at the memory of her actions.

"What did you do drive down there or something to spy on him?" Regina questioned, laughing to herself.

"Not quite, I used that mirror trick you taught me to check in on him," She spit out, biting her bottom lip. Regina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"You did not!" She giggled, her mouth dropping to the floor. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! That's my move! So what did you see? Tell me everything!" She demanded, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay, so he has friends, a lot of them. And get this, I'm almost 100% positive he has a girlfriend!" Emma beamed, so excited to have someone to share this with.

"So that's who he's been text 24/7 for the last three days!" Regina confirmed.

"I think her name is Jessica," Emma shared, as she continued to cut up a cucumber for the salad.

"Do you think it's serious?" She implored, pouring her and Emma both a glass of red wine.

"I honestly have no clue. I only watched for a second before feeling super guilty. Killian actually caught me," She added taking a sip from her class.

Emma loved her and Regina's relationship. It was nice to have someone who understood her and to help co parent. Even though Henry was all grown up and don't need them as much anymore, they both needed him. This was Henry's first year of college. He has been attending Emerson in Boston for creative writing. They were all so proud of the hard work had to accomplish in order to get into such a prestige school. He was already one of the best writers in his class and his professors seemed to be blown away with his natural talent. Little did they know that he was the author of an actual fairy tale book.

"How is little Robin? Does she like living here?" Emma questioned.

For the past six months Zelena and Robin have been living at Reginas. Both sisters thought that it would be good for Robin to grow up around family. They had been living together ever since.

"It's been really good. It's nice to feel like a mom again. Even though I still have Henry of course, with a child it's a different kind of need. She reminds me so much of her father. They are so alike in so many ways," She smiled, as Emma gave her a supportive arm squeeze. The emotional moment was interrupted by the sound of the oven alarm ringing, indicating that the turkey was down.

"Oh, that was the last thing we were waiting for. We should be close!" She sang, taking the perfectly browned bird out of the oven.

"Dinner's ready! Everyone come take a seat!" Emma shouted throughout the house. Like clockwork she could her the little pitter patter of children's feet running down the stairs motivated by the promise of food. David and Snow set Neal, Robin and Henry at the kids table in the breakfast nook.

"I'm almost nineteen years old. I'm I ever gonna graduate to the adult table, or do I have to wait until one of you die off for that to happen?" Henry rolled his eyes, while helping his five year old uncle into his chair.

"Help me too, Henry!" Robin squealed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh, you love it," Emma smiled, fixing a plate for Neal and Robin. Finally all the food was ready and everyone took their seats. Killian took a seat at the end of the table to the left of his Swan and leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked, flashing her pirate a flirty smirk.

"What, I can't kiss my beautiful wife? Maybe I just missed you," He mocked giving her his famous cheeky grin. Emma grabbed the bottle of pinot noir to her right, topping off her glass.

"Wine?" She asked her husband, still holding the bottle in her hand.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, love? Killian jested, as she filled his glass half way.

"Always," She promised before the last of the dinner guest took their seats. It really surprised Emma how many people Regina invited. It seemed like the whole town was at the table. Everyone from Grumpy to Mother Superior was there.

"I would like to say a few words if that's alright," Snow began, standing up. "I just want to start by saying how truly thankful I am for everyone here at this table. We were brought together by unfortunate circumstances decades ago, but I wouldn't wish for it any other way. Even though the journey was rough the destination was so worth it. I'm so grateful for my husband, my two wonderful kids, and the best friends and family a person could ever hope for. I love you guys so much," Snow choked out, raising her glass.

"To family," Regina toasted, as everyone followed suit.

"Would anyone like to say grace?" Snow asked, while taking her seat.

"I will," The Mayor offered, as everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "Dear God, or Zeus. Thank you for everything you've given us. And thank you for keeping the crisis to a minimum these past few years. I think I can speak for everyone at this table that it's nice to have a little break," Regina quipped, continuing with her appreciation.

Emma was intently listening when she suddenly felt a hand slowly moving up her inner thigh, caressing the soft skin. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know who it was. Emma could identify his touch blindfolded through multiple layers of clothing. Throughout their years of marriage and dating, Killian loved to test where the line was. Especially when it came to sex. He was always very adventurous, which was something she had come to enjoy, but he had never pulled something as dangerous as this!

They were literally in public sitting next to half the town! She could already feel herself heating up, as Hook's fingers skimmed over the tops of her lace panties. God, damn him. This was not gonna end well for her.

"Amen," Everyone muttered together. Emma completely zoned out or a solid thirty seconds during the entirety of Regina's speech. When she opened her eyes she was expecting to see some sort of guilt or cheeky smile, but he was acting like nothing happened. Two could play at this came she thought to herself.

"Emma, are you alright? You look a bit flushed," Zelena worried, looking at Emma's rosey chest and cheeks from across the table. Shit, she was so busted.

"Um, yeah I'm totally fine. I think it's just the wine. Sometimes wine fermented in oak barrels does this to me. It will go away though," She quickly explained, hoping that bullshit story would suffice.

"I didn't know that about you, love," Killian mocked, challenging his aroused wife.

"Yeah, I didn't know that either, Emma," David chimed in across the table.

"Well, it's kind of new. But enough about me, this food isn't going to eat itself," She stressed, passing the bowl of mash potatoes to Leroy.

The rest of the dinner was fairly uneventful, meaning Killian kept his hand and hook to himself. It would be a little difficult to multitask in that sense seeing that he needs the one hand he has left to eat with. But the bastard was still giving her that look that made her fall to pieces. It was unfair the things that man could do to her with little to no effort. But that's when Emma realized she was just as good at getting him going as he was. Two could play at this game.

She had never been so bold in her whole life but something came over her, compelling her to go for it. As Snow and Regina set the various desserts on the table and everyone was lost in their own conversation, Emma slipped her hand under the white linen making sure she was concealed enough for what she had planned.

Taking Killian by surprise she brushed her fingers over the front of his trousers, bringing his soft member to life. Emma almost heard him mutter something under his breath but he managed to hold back. She didn't just tease him like he did to her, that would be too easy. She swirled her digits and palm making large circles around his clothed length, rubbing him in all the right ways.

Thank God the rest of her family and friends were all laughing loudly about something she couldn't bring herself to care about at the moment. His breath hitched, and just as Killian could feel the start of build Emma pulled away. He almost let out a whine as she cut herself a slice of pecan pie.

"Want any, babe?" She grinned, looking at him through her thick lashes.

'No, love, I'm alright," He stuttered, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Are you alright? Honestly you look bloody terrible. Are you sick or something?" Zelena ever so bluntly noted.

"I think I just ate too much actually. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down for a bit. I'm sure I'll be fine," Killian finished, quickly getting up hoping the bulge in his pants wasn't too obvious as he trekked up the stairs.

"I think I better go check on him and make sure he's alright," Emma announced, once the sound of him running up the stairs seized. She was thankful no one really thought anything of it. She strut up the stairs expecting to find her pirate waiting for her at the top, but he wasn't there.

Emma began walking down the hallway thinking that maybe he went into one of the bedrooms. Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist pulling her through the entryway and backing her against the now closed door. It all happened so fast she didn't have time to react. Killian's body was melted to every curve of hers, his lips attacking every inch of exposed skin.

"That was risky, Swan. What would have happened if Leroy saw what you were doing?" Hook growled, nipping at the soft skin of her ear.

"You started it," Emma moaned, frantically unbuttoning his shirt.

"And I'm gonna finish it, but we have to make this quick," Killian groaned, moving them both towards the bed.

"Oh, I know that won't be a problem for you," She giggled, throwing his shirt to the floor.

"That was one time, but you love bringing that up don't you? I think we both know I more than made up for that," He teased, hoisting her onto the bed.

"Wait are we in Regina's room? She questioned, between kisses. Hook looked up seeing the various photos of Henry and Robin on the bedside table. "Oh my God! We can't fuck in Regina's room!" Emma laughed, her hands covering her face.

"Do you want to do it on the balcony? It's not technically in her bedroom," Killian teased, pulling the zipper of her dress down.

"No, I feel like it may be a little cold for that, but definitely put it on my to do list," Emma giggled, sliding his pants down with her feet exposing his still hard member. Killian reached between them, using his hook to rip away her panties. She didn't want to count the number of underwear he's ruined over the past five years of marriage. But she had to admit it did really turn her on.

Emma didn't even bother taking off the rest of her clothing, she needed him now. Hiking her dress up, he hovered over her, kissing her passionately once again. Killian's hand found it's way down to her slick folds.

"Bloody hell, have you been like this the whole time?" He whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Yes, now get inside me, pirate!" Emma growled, wanting this drawn out torture to end.

"As you wish, my love," Killian mocked, as he slid home into her welcoming heat. They both let out a stifled muffled moan, as Emma's walls stretched to accommodate his impressive length. He set a punishing pace, both taking what they needed knowing they didn't have long.

She loved how they rocked together almost in perfect harmony, raising her hips meeting him halfway. He filled her so wonderfully, the tension between them so taught that they could snap at any second. Emma could feel that familiar feeling building in her low belly, as Killian sucked on that spot just below her ear that always put her over the edge. She was worried that he might leave a mark for the whole world to see, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Even after five years of marriage he could still elicit this kind of passion and excitement from her. They both knew that no matter how long they were together, they would never tire from this. Emma hooked her legs around his waist allowing him to penetrate her deeper. If she wasn't so wet it would have been borderline painful, but she was always so ready for him that only pleasure radiated from her body.

The feeling of his cock pulsating inside her tight walls drew a muffled moan from her lips. Killian loved her like this, wanton and writhing under him. He thrusted his hips faster and with more precision hitting her g-spot with ease, sending her flying over that edge taking him with her. Waves of pleasure shattered over them both, as they fuck each other through their climaxes slowly bringing one another down from their highs. The sensation sent fireworks throughout their oversensitive bodies.

"God, you're amazing," Killian whispered, almost out of breath as he slowed his hips to a halt. He bent down to kiss her again, while Emma let out a little giggle.

"You're not so bad yourself," She smiled, as Killian reluctantly pulled himself off of her and giving her a hand off the bed. They both quickly got dressed admiring each others sex hair in the mirror, and hoping that their family hadn't missed them too much.

"Will you help me zip up my dress?" Emma asked, turning around or him.

"You know, I can't wait until Christmas so we can find another room in this house to christen," He joked, zipping up her dress the rest of the way. Emma laughed so hard she barely heard the bedroom door open.

There stood her confused father in the doorway. Killian's shirt was still unbuttoned and Emma's ripped panties were still lying on the floor mere feet away from David.

"What are you guys doing in Regina's room?" He questioned not quite putting together the pieces.

"Do you really want us to answer that, mate? Killian stated, Emma nudging him hard in the ribs. David looked down and saw her pair of lace panties ripped to shreds on the floor and it all suddenly became pretty clear.

"Oh, God! Are you serious?! Her father scolded, closing the door.

"Keep your voice down, Dad," Emma whispered, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"There are kids playing right on the other side of this wall! And on Thanksgiving when the rest of our family is mere feet away!" David whispered with intent.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, David. Don't act like I didn't just see you and Snow exit the coat closet down stairs less than an hour ago," Killian confessed, while buttoning up his shirt. David now had the same mortified look as Emma. There was a long awkward pause where no one said a word. They thought for sure the dynamic of all of their relationships would never be the same after this encounter. But Emma broke the silence letting out a suppressed giggle.

At first David looked at her like she was crazy. Why the hell would anyone laugh at a moment like this? Killian then joined in chuckling until his eyes started watering. Finally David cracked a smile, starting to see the humor in this.

"God our family is so fucked up!" Emma exclaimed, still trying to keep her voice down.

"How about this, next time just please lock the door," David pleaded, shaking his head.

"Deal, mate, now what did you come up here for?" Killian asked.

"Oh, Regina sent me up for a lighter to start a fire. Everyone's in the living room. Come on down when you're done," He flashed an awkward smile before leaving, closing the door behind him. Emma and Killian just looked at each other still laughing at what just happened.

"Well, you certainly can't say you're family is boring. Never a dull moment," He teased, as Emma rested her head on his chest attempting to hide from embarrassment. "I just can't wait to decide how we are going traumatize your father next Thanksgiving," He taunted, giving her ass a playful slap on their into the hallway. They knew one thing. They never were going to look at the closet or Regina's bedroom the same ever again.


	4. Caution Hot

"A hot tub? That was the name the inventor came up with? Seriously, how original," Killian mocked staring at the large pool of water that was currently steaming on the backside of their long wrap around porch. Emma wanted to get a pool but they didn't have enough room in their yard to fit one, so a spa was kind of a compromise. Henry was the one that gave Emma the idea. For weeks he was begging her to buy one convinced that it would make "guys night" with his friends that much cooler.

"I know the name isn't all that creative but I think you will like it," Emma insisted, leaning up on her toes to give him a loving kiss to his lips.

"Want to try it out now, Captain?" She smiled, her arms still wrapped around him as little bubbles rose to the surface.

"What the hell. I'll try anything once," He shrugged, following his true love back inside and up the stairs to their bedroom. They quickly changed into their suits. Emma wore a new red string bikini that she had a feeling Hook was going to love. Killian slipped on a pair of swim trunks that she had recently bought him that fit him incredibly well. Before now he would just strip down in the nude to swim which was a little more gutsy than Emma felt comfortable with now that Henry living in the house with them. He then slide off his hook and brace before jogging back down the stairs.

"I think I need a drink after the work day I've had. Do you want anything babe?" She shouted from the kitchen in very minimal clothing. Today she had to listen to her parents argue over whether or not her brother was going to have a huge royal birthday celebration.

Of course her mother wanted to go all out and invite the entire town to celebrate Neal's first birthday. But her father on the other hand wanted a small intimate gathering with just family. Emma had no clue what the big deal was. The kid was only one! It wasn't like he was going to remember any of it anyways! The whole ordeal gave her a massive headache and the only thing that kept her going was the promise of a whole bottle of wine waiting for her in the pantry.

"I wouldn't mind a rum, love," She heard him reply as she grabbed them both their drinks and sauntered to the back porch. It was truly a beautiful spring night in Storybrooke. It was warm enough to be outside but cool enough to still enjoy the tub under the stars. It was one of the many things she loved about small town Maine. You could see every constellation in the sky, unlike New York or Boston.

"So do I just get in it?" Killian puzzled looking inquisitively at water.

"Yeah, it's just like a bathtub, nothing to be afraid of," Emma laughed, mocking her cautious pirate.

"I'm not afraid, love. Especially of a little water," He reassured dipping each of his toes in one by one until he settled into the soothing spa. She followed sinking in right beside him. Emma turned around to a panel of controls and pushed a few buttons, turning on the jets. The motion scared Killian so much he practically jumped out of the water. Emma broke out into a hysterical laughing fit almost to the brink of tears.

"Bloody hell! What was that?!" He gasped, attempting to solve the mystery of the powerful stream of water hitting his back.

"Not scared of water, huh?" She smirked, flashing him a saucy smile. Finally a grin formed on Hook's face after seeing the joy it had brought his Swan.

"They are called jets, Killian. I promise they don't bite," Emma giggled, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I wasn't scared, they just startled me that's all," He remarked sipping on his rum. They used this rare time to catch up and soak up one another's presence. Killian loved that he finally had his Swan all to himself. He always insisted on weekly date nights, even if it was just watching a movie in their living room or dinner at Granny's. It was a tradition that she hoped would never die. Killian was lost in his own thoughts when Emma pulled him back to reality.

"So, how was your day? Do anything interesting?" She sighed, breathing in the relaxing spring air letting the warm water melt away all the worries of the world.

"Well, as a matter of fact I did. I took Henry sailing again, but this time he did it completely by himself. He was the captain today and he did a pretty great job if I do say so myself, but he did have a great teacher," Killian smirked watching the water simmer in the moonlight.

"Thats amazing! I wished I could have seen it," She replied taking another sip of wine.

"Me too, I missed you terribly today," He admitted, his cheeks beginning to flush. He didn't know if it was from the heat or the beautiful woman tucked closely next to him.

"You missed me, huh? Well I have to say I missed you too," Emma smiled, leaning in, slanting her lips over his. She only intended on giving him a loving peck but she should have known better when it came to Killian. A simple kiss almost never was "simple". Soon she felt his tongue skim the seam of her lips begging for entrance. Emma granted without a fight. She knew he needed this just as much as she did.

"When will Henry get back from babysitting Neal?" Killian mumbled out between their passionate makeout. His fingers tangled in her golden tresses.

"Not until well after midnight," Emma moaned as her partner moved to the more sensitive part of her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She knew she would have a mark in the morning but she could bring herself to care. She felt his hand move from her hair down to the back of her neck, slowly pulling the knot undone letting the revealing fabric to reveal even more.

"Killian, we are still in public. We have neighbors, what if they see?" She gasped letting the pleasure envelop her body. He was too tempting to resists. "Oh, fuck it."

Giving in, Emma let out an audible groan that drove him mad. Killian's hand traveled down cupping her ass, pulling her onto his lap with ease. She could feel his impressive length teasing her soaked folds through the thin material of her suit.

The tops of Emma's breasts lightly bouncing above the water was his undoing. They were so perfect, the way they gleamed giving her skin a gorgeous glow. Her suit doing nothing to hide her increased arousal. Her nipples showed through the thin material desperately begging to be touched.

He lowered his head to one of her peaks, tasting the bud. It was a excellent combination of her unique taste and the salty water covering her skin. Killian reached his hand back again to untie the rest of her suit, letting it float in the water without a care. Emma then felt his his fingers snake back to her stomach before slipping his digits through her heat.

"You're always so wet for me, love," He growled, his erection now pressing tightly against Emma's sex. Killian lifted his hips up, while Emma helped him shimmy his trunks down a touch in order to free his manhood from that restricting garment. She gave him a few quick pumps teasing of what's to come. They never missed a beat. Reading each others body, wants, and needs just became second nature. He returned to the heat between her legs. She was lush and slick, his fingertips sliding over her. She felt the anticipation building. He circled her tender nub a few times before pushing aside the fabric covering her sex just enough to line himself up at her entrance. Emma moaned at the intrusion, stretching and burning all in the best ways. Her walls expanding to make room for him. She loved the feeling of being completely full. The drag of her slick canal had Killian almost coming on the spot.

She set a punishing pace, driving herself down on him, her lips never leaving his. The hot water splashed all around them. Some even spilled onto the deck, but there was more important things at hand. He could feel her shudder when he thrusted up into her causing a rippling affect of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. Their twin moans mingled in the night sky.

"Fuck Killian, I'm so close," Emma swore, her breasts locked tightly against his gorgeous forest of untamed chest hair. He dipped his hand back into her bottoms finding her oversensitive clit. Swiping his fingers only twice before he had her coming on his cock. Falling over the edge as pleasure washed over her in waves, but Emma never stopped her ministrations wanting to take him over the cliff with her. It didn't take long for her partner to follow her. Hot bursts shot up into her, coating her walls as she milked him dry of every last drop.

"You know I think this whole hot tub idea is starting grow on me. I could get used to using it every night," Killian teased, resting his forehead on hers while they both caught their breaths.

"Wow, every night? Someone's feeling a bit optimistic," She giggled smoothing her hands over his biceps.

"Well, you do know that I like a challenge," He remarked, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Speaking of challenges, would you mind tying my top back up?" Emma asked attempting to push her wet hair off her neck.

"I'm usually better at taking things off instead of putting them back on," Killian sassed, displaying his one good hand. Before she had the chance to argue back the door to the back porch opened. And there stood Henry who was home a little early from babysitting his uncle.

"Hey is it okay if I invite Violet over tomorrow to use the hot tub?" Henry question looking down at his phone. Emma was completely mortified. The only thing covering her modesty was the tub jets that made seeing through the water difficult but not impossible. Instead of panicking she decided to play it cool and with the look in Killian's eyes she knew they were on the same page.

"Yeah that should be fine as long as one of us are here," Emma responded her face and neck red from embarrassment.

"Oh and thanks for taking me sailing today, Killian. I had a great time," He smiled looking up from his phone. He was wondering why the both of them seemed a little on edge until he saw a red bikini top float from behind Killian. It took him mere seconds to put the pieces together. There was a shared awkward moment between all of them before Killian broke the silence.

"Oh, you see that broke and I was just helping your mother fix it," He mumbled scratching behind his ear. A nervous tick that he seemed to pick up over the years.

"Okay gross, I'm just gonna go to bed, goodnight," Henry muttered, booking it up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Broken? Seriously that's the story you decided to go with?" Emma giggled hysterically reaching for her top that was still floating in the water.

"It was the first thing that came to mind, don't poke fun," He smiled assisting her with pulling her hair back. "But it really is a shame that the hot tub will be occupied tomorrow. I really think I'm starting to like it."

"Well, the good thing is we have a pretty big tub in our master bathroom that we haven't tried out yet. Do you think we can recreate this experience?" Emma teased, tying the strings of her suit into a bow.

"I think we should most definitely give it a try."


	5. Kiss Me I'm a Pirate

**This is the 4th chapter to me series of Captain Swan smutty one shots called Captain Swan Coffee! An Item from Emma's past turns up at Mr. Golds shop and it brings up some new and exciting fantasies that Killian is more than happy to help with!**

 **Rated M**

* * *

It was a beautiful fall Monday morning and Emma was walking Henry to school like she did everyday. They always talked about classesl, his girlfriend, and any other topic that may come up as she enjoyed her morning coffee. He was getting so big that she didn't know how long she would still get to do these types of things with him. Sure he was plenty old enough to walk to school by himself, but pretty soon he will be able to drive there on his own. Emma suddenly felt very old thinking about it. Besides, if she had to guess Emma was pretty convinced that Henry liked that she spent this extra time with him everyday. He was a momma's boy through and through and she hoped that much would never change.

On her way back home she passed Mr. Gold's shop like she always did, but this time something caught her eye. There sitting in his window display case was a dress she hadn't seen in a long time. She thought she must had been seeing things so she went in for a closer look. The ring of the bell announced her entrance as the brunette behind the counter greeted her, her eyes never leaving the gown.

"Good morning, Emma. Can I help you?" Belle asked, noticing her peculiar attitude.

"Where did you get this from?" Emma questioned, pointing at the red satin shimmer in the morning sun.

"The ball gown? I'm actually not sure. It just found it on the back in a box, it was so beautiful I decided to display it. You like it?" The bookworm wondered, skirting her way around the counter closer to her.

"Yeah it was actually mine," She explained, flashing Belle a smile.

"Yours? I don't understand. When were you at a ball?" She laughed, as Emma still admired the dress.

"I wore it to my first dance when Hook and I fell into that time portal a few years ago. When I put this on it was the first time I truly felt like a princess," She reminisced, not knowing if it was the dress that made her feel that way or her date. Even though she couldn't breath in that corset and was actively trying to ensure her own existence it was still one of the best nights of her life. "How much for it?" Emma implored, reaching out to touch laces up the back.

"Oh, please don't worry about that, just take it," Belle replied, beginning to take the dress off the mannequin.

"I have to give you something for it," She insisted.

"It's quite alright, Emma. Besides it was your dress in the first place. I want you to have it," Belle requested, placing the dress into a large box.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," She grinned as she took it from her, making her way to the door of the shop. The whole walk home all Emma could do is think about showing her pirate. He did really love it on her. And if Emma was being honest with herself she did kind of have this fantasy that she'd kept bottle up for the better part of a year now that she desperately wanted to explore. She just had to pick the right moment to act upon it and hope that Killian would be an active participant and not laugh in her face. Maybe she could bring it up at lunch today. They were supposed to meet in a few hours anyways. That would be a good time to discuss her wildest sexual fantasies, right? Oh lord help her. Killian wasn't judgemental or vanilla in the sac in the slightest, but this was uncharted territory for Emma. She hasn't had sex with the same person long enough to do anything other than ordinary. But now she was actually excited for the possibility of trying something more, trying something different.

Emma dropped the dress off at her apartment and headed to work for a few hours before she had to meet with Hook. All she could think about at the station was how she was gonna ask him to indulge her in her little fantasy. It made getting any work done especially next to her father nearly impossible. So when noon rolled around she couldn't be more thrilled to get out of there. Just the near thought of Killian had her flushed with arousal. The car ride to the diner felt like she was driving to New York. She couldn't wait to see that pirates face.

The beginning of the meal was pretty uneventful. They talked about an array of things from work, to Henry, to about each other's weeks. But Killian could sense that there was something on Emma's mind. Something she wasn't telling him.

"Is there something you want to talk about, love? You just seem different," Hook worried as Emma took another bite of her lasagna.

"Is it that obvious," She sighed, as she put her fork down.

"Sorry, love. You're somewhat of an open book to me. Want to tell me what's on your mind?" He encouraged, giving her a hopeful grin.

"I just sorta have this idea, and you might think it's stupid but," Emma hesitated, not knowing where to start.

"Love, nothing you say could ever be stupid. You can tell me anything," Killian reassured his Swan, finally giving her the push she needed.

"Do you still have your pirate clothes?" Emma asked, twiddling her thumbs under the table and avoiding eye contact.

"My pirate clothes?" Killian grinned, giving her his signature side eyed smirk of his. Emma could see he was picking up on what she was putting down.

"Yeah, you know. Those leather pants, boots, and that red vest. The whole nine yards. Do you still have them?" She finished, slowly gaining some confidence.

"The red vest, huh? I only bring that one out for special occasions," He teased, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Be serious Hook. Do you still have them?" She implored.

"Of course, love. I wouldn't be a pirate without them. I just don't wear them anymore, mostly because people would stare. I don't think it helped gain the town's trust being dressed like the old me," Killian admitted, continuing to finish his meal.

"Well, I liked them," Emma confessed biting her straw, as Hook's eyes found and locked with hers.

"You did? He asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, I thought they were sexy," She grinned, mumbling out the words. She took a quick look around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening too closely on their increasingly heated conversation.

"I didn't know you liked them so much. Perhaps I shouldn't have stopped wearing them," Killian suggested, leaning in closer to his Swan.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I have a little surprise for you, but it would feel incomplete unless you wear your former outfit in all its glory," Emma requested, already feeling the heat between her legs.

"What kind of surprise requires me to wear leather?" Hook wondered, a million scenarios running through his mind.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you. But I promise you will like it."

"Well then, count me in. The real question is do you want me to wear my pirate garb or my navy uniform?" Killian flashed a devilish smirk to Emma across the table.

"Definitely pirate, but I'll keep the other option in the back of my mind. Meet me on your ship at 8pm. I'll be there with bells on."

CS

Killian passed back and forth his tiny cabin wondering what this surprise could be. Of course he had his idea's but Emma had never done anything like this before. He was usually the one to do the surprising in the relationship not her. Hook looked over to the modern clock that sat upon his shelf. It was a gift that she gave him when they first started dating. He used to carry a small pocket watch until Emma told him only old people used those in today's age. The time was now 8:04. The anticipation was killing him. His Swan was never late. What if something was wrong? Perhaps he should go check on her, or at least wait above deck. Before he could complete his thought Emma magically appeared in front of him out of thin air dressed in her slinky red gown with hair matched perfectly to their time in the Enchanted Forest. Her breasts were spilling out of top and her curves were accented perfectly. She could tell the sight of her took her pirate's breath away. Moments went by without a peep from her man.

"Have I rendered Captain Hook speechless?" Emma teased walking towards him slowly. She admired the way the dress swayed with every step smoothing gracefully across her soft skin.

"Emma, love, you are stunning," Killian finally smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Captain," She admitted, raking her nails through the coarse hair of his chest as she tangled his chains in her fingers. There was something about him being dressed completely in his leather garb that turned her on. Even in the beginning during their love hate period she found it incredibly irresistibly sexy.

"Do you know what went through my mind he first time I saw you in this dress? You were gorgeous. I kept forgetting why and what we were doing at the ball any ways. I wanted to drag you into the nearest hall way, closet, staircase and lick every inch of you. Taste your sweetness for myself. I wanted to kiss you and tear that bloody thing to shreds. But you looked to good in it I had to control my self," Hook growled under his breath finally bringing his calloused hand up to feel her curves under the silky fabric. His mind wandered carelessly back to their dallence in the Enchanted Forest just last year when they were stuck in the past while simultaneously ensuring the future of life as they knew it. Curving his fingers around her back, toying with the laces as he pulled her in flush to his chest. There lips now just inches away. The sexual tension was so thick it was hard to breathe. Killian slowly pushes her back towards the ladder that was leaning against the cabin wall. Emma stopped as soon as she felt the rings press to her back.

"What are you gonna do about it now? Bring back any wants or needs?" Emma batted her eyes, almost challenging her pirate, wondering what magic they would create next.

"Oh it brings back a lot of wants, love. But all my ideas seem too risque for a princess of your standard. I wouldn't want to damage your reputation," Killian teased while nipping at sensitive spot under her ear.

"Fuck reputation," She sighed bringing his face to hers for an soul shattering kiss. They dueled for dominance, tongues fighting for control over the other. He then spun her around without warning so she faced the cabin wall. Hooks hand wandered down her waist and down to her toned ass.

"I would love nothing more than to make all your dreams come true, princess but I have other things in mind," Killian replied tracing his hook to the top of her laces, ripping the material in its path. The silk dress loosened and fell from her body. As the fabric tore from her body to reveal a lace lingerie set accompanied with a tight matching red corset and a skimpy thong that just barely covert her rear. Once the dress hit the floor all Emma was left in was a bit of silky lace and her shiny red pumps that accented her gorgeous legs perfectly. She instantly felt Hook's cock harden further against the crease of her ass. Emma knew that this little number she bought today to match her new dress would bring the fantasy to a new level.

"Please tell me that you wearing this in the Enchanted Forest," Killian groaned into the crook of her neck.

"A princess never tells, Captain," Emma giggled, feeling his hook lightly scratch up and down her upper thigh. She could feel an ocean pooling between her legs. It had started the second she saw the dress in Mr. Gold's store front window and wouldn't end until he had her on every surface of his cabin.

"Tell me, love. Did you think of me when you closed your eyes at night? Did you ever imagine me tasting that sweet cunt of yours or fucking you from behind like I'll do later? Tell me, love. Be honest with me. What did you think about? Perhaps you even touched yourself. Did you, princess?" Killian growled into her ears while taking a lobe between his teeth. This was the first time they had played this game he was unsure how far to push. She had been dreaming about him, as Captain Hook, taking her in his cabin on the Jolly Roger and she knew her pirate would go to extreme lengths to insure that it would happen. He was always very enthusiastic to bring everyone of her fantasies to life.

"I couldn't get you out of my head even if I tried. Ever since that damn beanstalk every time I closed my eyes you would be buried between my legs for hours," Emma gasped, practically begging for air as her heart continued to beat a million miles a minute.

"I want you to touch yourself for me like you do when I'm not around. I know you do it. What do you think about? Me between your legs or me fucking you from behind like I'll do later?" Hook taunted. He could feel her heart beat faster at his request. "Show me," He begged with almost a pout in his voice. Emma reached for his hand and guided it down to her satin center. Slowly their joined fingers moved past her lace panties until he could feel the hidden treasure that he so desperately needed. Killian dragged his fingers up and down with the softest of touch. Emma turned her head the side, latching onto his lips for a deep, passionate kiss. Hook could almost hear a faint moan fall from her lips. He copied the motion she showed him on her sensitive nub, almost bringing her to orgasm in seconds. But before she could climax he cruelly seized his ministrations. She whimpered at the loss as she watched Killian suck her juices off of each digit one by one.

"I don't think just one taste of royalty will be enough," Hook confessed while dropping to his knees now just inches away from her perfect rump. Emma's breathing hitched as she felt his hook and hand gently pull down her sexy red panties. She grasped onto the railings tightly, imagining the earth shattering pleasure that was about to come. He kissed each of her perfectly toned cheeks and the small of her back torturing her. Emma gasped as he felt her pirate lick a long stripe through her folds. Her nails dug into the wood nearly chipping the paint on the walls.

"God you're dripping," Killian growled admiring the taste of her glistening sex on his tongue. Using his hook and hand he dragged her back side closer to him, giving him better access. With Emma's ass now bent, sticking in the air she held onto the ladder for dear life. Emma could feel the faint scratch of his beard against her thighs as he pleasured her. She turned her head, trying to get a glimpse of his head buried between her legs. But before she could get a glance she felt a sharp smack against her rear.

"Fuck," Emma mumbled, jumping slightly as her cheek turned a bright red.

"No peeking, princess. What fun is there in that?" Hook smiled. A jolt of arousal shot straight to Emma's clit. God, she didn't know if she could recover after this. Killian went back to work, sucking her sensitive nub into his mouth using the littlest bit of teeth and roughly massaging it with the length of his tongue.

"Killian, please," Emma shrieked, begging for a release. Another smack fell to her ass, harder than the last.

"What's my name, princess?" Hook questioned, seizing all mintrations.

"Captain, please!" She corrected, widening her stance, hoping her change in position would convince him to realse her from the sexual hell he was putting her through. Killian teased her sodding folds with a single digit, dragging it through her silky center. He loved watching his Swan shiver with excitement with each pass of his finger. He finally settled his thumb at her clit while he fucked her with his tongue. Breathy whines filled the air as Killian drank in every drop of her sweet nectar. By the time she came Emma's legs were shaking uncontrollably and her heart beat was so fast she could feel it beating in her ears. The bulge in Hook's pants was less than comfortable as he spun his princess back around to face him. One of Emma's hands flew to his dark locks and the other grasped the red velvety vest of sex that was hugging his muscles tightly. The second she saw it, it instantly became her favorite piece of clothing he owned. The one thing she loved more than him wearing the vest was him not wearing anything at all. She kissed her pirate with everything she had. Emma tugged roughly at his bottom lip as she dragged her hand down to his erection that was pressing firmly against her stomach. She palmed his length, giving him a light squeeze through his leather. Left in just a corset Killian spun Emma around and walked her backwards to his desk in the center of the room. She helped push his heavy jacket off his shoulders and then moved on to his vest. Emma couldn't unbutton it fast enough. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal all the way down to her breasts that were spilling out of her top with every breath she took. He looked deep into her green eyes and saw a darkened desire that he knew mirrored back in his. Lust drove the next few minutes as clothes were discarded in ever direction. Emma enthusiastically backed herself onto the desk and widened her legs ready for the ride she knew was yet to come.

"Fuck me, Captain," Emma demanded with a pout on her lips while she palmed her lace covered breast.

"Oh no, Princess. I believe I made a promise to fuck you from behind. And you should know, Captain Hook always makes good on his promises," Killian teased as he bent her over the desk, giving her one last playful slap to the rear. Emma let out a giggle while the sting faded and fueled into pleasure. She propped herself on her elbows waiting for the treat she knew was in store. Killian usually can't wait to get to the main course. Teasing was more her thing. He never made her wait or beg. Emma was about to say something before his deep booming voice cut through the silence.

"I'm sure the princess has heard a thing or two about the infamous Captain Hook," Killian stated stroking his rock hard member behind her.

"Yes, Captain," She nodded, turning her head and glancing at him from the side.

"What have you heard? Perhaps you heard rumors at the tavern about my many attachments, and just had to find out if the talk was true. Is that something you would be interested in? What do you want, princess?" Killian taunted, sliding his cock through her soaking folds giving her a teasing taste.

"I'm only interested in one attachment as far as I'm concerned," Emma moaned, feeling her essence coat her thighs.

"This one?" Hook growled as he slid his rock hard member to the hilt, catching his Swan off guard. Killian wasted no time. He pounded into her at a punishing pace. One of the many things she loved about her pirate was the fact that one night they could be making passionate and tender love and the next morning he could fuck her into oblivion. Every time was different and each time was gloriously wonderful. It was a skill that no man before him was able to master but she knew Killian had ample practice. That however was not something she liked to think about.

"Yes, Captain!" Emma answered with a slight hint of a whine in her voice. She loved the way his cock stretched her to her limits, hitting every spot flawlessly with ease. Killian dug his hook into the desk for leverage and grabbed tightly onto her right hip, deepening the angle and driving them both mad. She could feel her release bubbling at the surface just waiting to erupt.

"Gods, Emma I can practically feel how close you are," Hook groaned, his accent a bit thicker than usual. It was the first time he called her by her name instead of "princess" or "love." And he was right. She was dangerously close. Emma could feel his balls dance across her clit, sending her over the edge first. She knew Hook had to be close because his nose was beginning to scrunch a little which was a tell that she picked up on early in their relationship. Her walls squeezed him tightly as she came down from her high. It took all of Killian's energy not to come right then and there. Emma stayed bent over the desk, figuring that her pirate was seconds away from his release. But to much to her surprise he pulled out leaving an aching emptiness inside her. She was about to protest, but didn't want to break her character.

"From the first moment I saw you all I could think about was how perfect those pretty red lips would look wrapped around my cock. Would you like to have a taste, princess?" Hook wondered stroking his cock just inches from her. His member was dripping with precum and covered in her essence. Their two releases combined made an irresistible offer that she just couldn't pass up. Emma pushed herself off the desk and dropped to her knees. Her hair was falling every which way and she looked as if she had been thoroughly fucked.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before, love?" Hook questioned, lifting a single eyebrow. God, she loved it when he talked like this. His voice was pure sex. The man had a way with words! He could write poetry that could melt her heart and drop her panties all at the same time.

"Not one as big as yours. But I do love a challenge," Emma teased liking the precum of his weeping slit. She looked up at his through her think lashes as she took him in her mouth. She could taste herself on his shaft as he passed through her lips. Emma explored different rhythms, patterns, and speeds trying to gage his preference. She first payed attention to the tip, teasing him with her teeth ever so lightly causing him to shutter. Emma could tell he was already close from the earth shattering sex they just had. Killian began to softly thrust into her mouth careful not to hurt his Swan. She knew that the real Captain Hook wouldn't give a damn about her comfort level. She bobbed her head faster, and sucked harder hollowing her cheeks around his length.

"You know you can fuck my face if it pleases you, Captain," She smirked, challenging her man.

"Emma, love, are you sure?" He muttered, breaking character. He really did care for her. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't going too far, but Emma knew what she was doing and she wanted this to be authentic to her fantasy.

"I'm yours," She whispered, licking the underside of his dick as it bobbed inches away from he face. Killian needed no further permission. Emma relaxed her jaw and opened her throat the best she could. She had done this kind of this before just not with someone as big as her pirate. Kilian thrusted his cock between her lips. She scraped her nails up and down his thighs as he continued to pump into her mouth. He was going deep, so deep that she almost choked on him. Soon Emma learned when to take a few quick breaths in between thrusts. It was a delicate balance that she was beginning to master. She loved hearing him moan above her, knowing that her and her alone could draw those sounds from him. His hand was tangled lovingly in her hair, guiding her to where he needed her wicked mouth. Without warning Killian coated her throat with his seed. Spurting in thick ropes Emma took everything he had to offer.

"Bloody hell, love you make me lose control you siren," Hook sighed, his breathing still out of control from his mind blowing orgasm. He pulled his Swan up off the floor for an passionate kiss.

"How was it? I wasn't too rough was I?" Killian worried leading her to his small bed in the corner. They both laid down, cuddled close together enjoying their post orgasm bliss.

"Are you kidding? You could feel how turned on I was!" Emma laughed, playing with the exposed hair on his chest

"Well I'm glad. Your happiness is all I desire," Killian confessed kissing the crown of her head. A few peaceful moments past before Emma broke the silence.

"About your navy uniform. Where do you keep it?" She wondered with lust in her eyes.

"Bloody hell, Swan give a man some time to recover and maybe a Gatorade."

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! Follow me on tumblr rubyrose82 or my Captain Swan Blog captain-swan-coffee**


	6. Netflix and Chill

"Now where do you think you're going, young man?" Killian implored, giving Henry the stare down from the kitchen.

"I was just going to hang out with Violet," Henry shrugged his shoulders at his stepfather who was making dinner before Emma got home from work.

"Did you run this by your mother?" Hook questioned using his intimidating dad voice that he's been able to master within the last several months.

"Not exactly but I haven't been able to see her in a while because of exams and this is the only night I have to see her," Henry begged borderline whined. Killian knew that Emma would want them all to be home for family dinner but he knew hadn't seen Violet in some time. At least not outside of school.

"Where are you two going?" Hook wondered crossing his arms.

"Just to her house. Her dad will be there," Henry answered as a matter of fact. Hoping the latter would grant him permission to see his girlfriend.

"And what's the plan? Any big date?" Killian teased, making his way around the kitchen table.

"Nothing special, just Netflix and chill I guess," He grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. Hook wasn't really familiar with the slang but it seemed to explain itself.

"Well, okay just be back by midnight. I know it's a Friday but we have to be up by 8 am tomorrow and I don't want you sluggish," Hook gave in letting his step son see his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Killian! You're the best!" He shouted out the door. He was gone in a flash. It was crazy to think that he was 17 now and could drive and everything! He was becoming a man and he couldn't be more proud of the person he's become.

Even though he was looking forward to a family dinner, maybe it was for the best. He and Emma hadn't had a night alone in weeks. With them both working full time now at the station it left little time for dates or romance. But maybe tonight would be different.

"I'm home! Mmmh, something smells good!" She shouted from the entryway. She discarded her coat and keys on their end table and followed the smell that seemed to be floating from the kitchen. "What's the occasion?" Emma wondered, making her way to her pirate who was adding a few finishing touches to the steaming pan of homemade lasagna cooling on the stove.

"Do I need a reason to make dinner for my beautiful wife?" Hook smiled, leaning in to give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Well, it looks delicious," Emma complimented him while wrapping her arms around his waist, inhaling his unique scent of leather, dark chocolate and ocean spray. She placed little kisses in the space between his shoulder blades as her fingers lightly smoothed under the apron she got him last Christmas. It read, "Kiss the Pirate" in navy blue letters. There really isn't anything sexier than a man who can cook, and his piercing blue eyes and winning smile definitely doesn't help she thought.

"Well if you think this looks good, you just wait until dessert," Hook whispered over his shoulder, giving her a devilish grin and wink.

"And what if I can't wait for dessert," Emma wondered moving her hands down to his belt buckle.

Killian skimmed his hook and hand over hers stopping her from going any further. "Patience, love. We wouldn't want the food to get cold," He teased his Swan. "Perhaps you should let me finish up here while you freshen up and change into something a bit more comfortable," Killian proposed to his wife. Emma let out an audible sigh making sure he could hear before flashing him her famous pout as she made her way up the stairs.

Quickly, Killian finished setting the table. He lit two long candles in the center before placing his masterpiece next to the bread rolls and the side salad. Emma came running down the stairs in fitted black leggings and a low cut purple sweater.

As Emma descended the bottom step she was greeted by the smell of Italian and the soft glow of candlelight.

"Wow, if we weren't already married I'd think you were proposing," She giggled in awe of the lengths her pirate goes to please her. "Wait, only two plates? Where is Henry?" Emma wondered as Killian pulled out her chair, gesturing for her to sit. Always a gentleman Emma thought to herself.

"Yes, just us. I hope it's alright that I granted him permission to see Violet tonight," Hook replied, pouring her a glass of her favorite red wine.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. I do miss the old days when mom trumped girlfriend but on the bright side, I get to have my pirate all to myself," She smiled, bringing a fork full of lasagna to her lips.

"Exactly my thinking, love," Killian replied flashing his signature grin and eyebrow wiggle.

After their meal and some light hand holding and footsie under the table, they retreated to their living room for some Netflix and dessert. Emma was pleasantly surprised when Hook brought her a dish of her favorite sweet treat, cherry cheesecake while she picked out a movie.

She thought about a horror film but Killian gets way too much anxiety watching Emma paint her toes on the living room carpet so she knew he couldn't handle that. Emma always thought it was funny that the big bad Captain Hook is too afraid to watch a scary movie but is more than happy to travel through realms and well, time with her. So Emma decided on a romcom thinking it would be a safe bet.

They sat casually on the dark leather sofa, Emma on one end leaning against one of the arms and Killian just a foot away with her feet in his lap while finishing their cake. Emma made an effort to clean off her chocolate drizzled plate by smearing her finger with sauce before seductively popping it into her mouth, making sure to put on a bit of a show. A smile tugged at his lips as he did his best to ignore his wife's bluntly obvious advances. There really was something about red wine and Emma Swan that made her so much more bold and daring.

As the movie went on Killian could feel her feet slid closer and closer to his crouch, finally skimming over his manhood. At first, he thought it was an accident but a minute later she did it again.

Emma had a talent for teasing. She never failed to drive him mad no matter what her strategy is. There were days she would go to bed in head to toe lingerie, making him work for hours before finally having her or joining him in the shower just to simply "wash her hair." Now don't get him wrong, he loves every second of it and he wouldn't have it any other way, but tonight Killian wanted to turn the tables and make his wife work for it for a change.

But switching roles meant that Killian had to really focus, well focus on anything else other than his lovely wife's foot caressing the hardening line of his length. So he reached over the coffee table in front of him, slowly sipping his rum hoping the taste and aroma would help distract him from just how good she smelled or how he loved to feel her skin against his. And it kind of worked for a minute. The cool liquid followed by the slow burn down his throat helped distract him a bit until a long deep sigh fell from his Swans lips followed by her letting her hair down from a high bun and twirling it with her fingers.

That little minx Killian thought to himself. She knew how much he loved it when she played with her hair. It was one of her signature moves. Hook couldn't explain it but there was something about her running her fingers through her locks paired with her famous pout that sent him over the edge. And it certainly didn't help that the scent of her shampoo happened to be one of his favorite smells in the world. He couldn't tell why vanilla and coconut mixed with his Swan was his kryptonite.

"Does it seem hot in here to you?" Emma wondered flashing him an innocent grin. Before Killian could begin to respond, her arms crossed, grasping the sides of her dark purple sweater before lifting it over her head leaving a poor excuse of a camisole in its wake. It was thin, white, low cut, and lacy all over. And it didn't appear that she was wearing a bra underneath. Hook dryly swallowed fixing his attention back on the screen while secretly adjusting his trousers hoping Emma didn't notice.

She then went back to her previous menstruation of torturing him, only a bit more to the point. She had let the straps of the camisole fall of her shoulders revealing the tops of her breasts while she continued to slide her feet across his lap, stopping briefly to wiggle her toes every so often. All he could do was grit his teeth and stare at the ticking clock above the television.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a thump to his right. It appeared that Emma had knocked over a coaster off the side table. With an innocent "oops" she jumped off the couch and began to slowly bend over to pick it up. At a torturous pace, Emma bowed down grabbing the nautically themed coaster up displaying her slightly see-through leggings and bright red thong. "Bloody hell," Hook murmured under his breath much louder than he intended.

"What's that, babe?" She taunted with a naive smile.

"Oh nothing, love," Killian gulped flashing her a grin to try to cover up the hitch in his voice.

Emma sat back down snuggling in closer this time as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He reveled in the warmth of her skin as she delicately raked her nails a few inches above his knees, slowly swirls her fingers further up his thigh. Causally, she rubbed her hand over his hardening cock. There wasn't anything he could do at this point to hold back his biological reaction to his wife's ministrations and he didn't want to.

"Fuck it," Hook sighed bringing his lips to hers in a passionate frenzy. This was no sweet kiss. It was straight to the point and hot as hell. Emma moved to straddle her husband immediately moaning as soon as she felt his engorged length tease her center.

Emma had never had to work so hard for sex but she wasn't gonna lie, the journey made victory that much sweeter. She moaned as she felt Killian's rough yet tender hand move to her panties, rubbing her through the layers. Her head flew back in pleasure giving him more access to the supple skin of her neck. The dual sensation of his soft lips and prickly scruff made her toes curl as he continued to work her over.

As soon as Hook was about to flip his Swan over to ravage her properly he felt her slide down his body to the floor. With a sultry stare, Emma freed his cock from his tight confinement before taking him in her mouth. Killian had barely registered what was happening until he was practically on the edge.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," It sounded like a prayer rather than a plea but she understood exactly what he meant. She sprung back up removing her camisole and leggings before moving to straddle him once again. But before she could, Emma felt herself being spun around and brought down on his lap.

"No, love, I want you to watch yourself as a fuck you," Killian growled into her ear. Emma smiled, seeing them both in the mirror above the fireplace as her thong was ripped from her body and thrown with the rest of their clothes somewhere behind them. She couldn't believe that they had lived in this house for nearly three years and they had never used a mirror like this. Maybe it was because she was always a little wary of mirrors for the obvious reason but she could barely think about that now. All she could think about was the strong arms wrapped around her as her pirate brought her center down over his weeping cock. With Emma's back pressed so tightly to his chest

she eased herself inch by delicious inch further down his shaft, reveling in that familiar stretch she so desperately craved.

Emma spread herself wide, letting her legs rest on either side of him as she felt him teasing her with his lips and the welcomed burn between her hips. Hook always felt big due to his impressive size but there was something about this position that made her ache in all the best ways. She felt so full in every way but it was perfect.

Emma threw her head back in pleasure, resting it on his shoulder as he thrust into her. He instantly soothed his lips over her pulse point, sucking and biting, only spurring on her moans. Hook revealed in the feeling of her being so close to him, skin against skin. Killian tilted his head forward gravitating to her lips for a searing kiss. With his hook arm wrapped tight around her waist and his hand massaging her breast it was nearly enough to send them both over the edge.

"Do you like watching me disappear inside you, love? Does it turn you on as much as it turns me on? Do you love it when I tease you like you tease me?" Killian questioned while watching her bounce up and down on his dick. He didn't even need her to answer any of those questions because he could see how wet and glistening she was in the reflection which only made him harder.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emma sang, bringing herself down faster and faster. Emma gasped at his words, his silky accent making it all sound much, much dirtier, his tongue wrapping around the words in a way that made her groin ache.

He kissed every inch of skin he could reach; peppering kisses down the back of her neck and shoulders while snapping his hips harder from behind. She looked into the mirror, never breaking eye contact as she continued to ride him into total bliss.

She accelerated the movement of her hips, maneuvering faster, driving herself down until he found that spot deep within her igniting a familiar fire. Emma let out a breathy whine in approval.

Bloody hell, love. Don't stop," Hook urged. Knowing he was close he dropped his hand to where they were joined, drawing lazy circles over his lover's clit. Keening at his touch Emma instantly fell apart above him, combusting at the seams.

In a string of sobs and curses, Killian followed her off the edge, coming hard and fast, never taking his eyes off her as he emptied himself into the gorgeous blonde above him. They slowed together as they both came down from their highs, their breathing almost completely in sync.

After a few minutes, Emma found herself cuddled up against her pirate, both still completely naked wrapped in a blanket.

"I don't know how you can resist my charm for so long, love. I thought I could hold out at least as long as you but I guess I overstated my restraint when it comes to my lovely wife," He flirted lifting a single brow.

"See I knew you couldn't handle it," Emma teased him, loving to remind him of their time in Neverland. "You just can't resist me. I like that," She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I've never been very good at that. Not even a curse, separate realms, and a mother that could kill me without even breaking a sweat could keep me from you," Hook replied flashing her his winning smile.

God, she doesn't know how she resisted him for so long! She never really thought about all the obstacles they both had to overcome to be where they are today.

"Well I guess you were never much of a quitter," Emma teased.

As the movie credit played in the background she giggled at the thought of what they just did. "I can't believe I'm in my late 30's and I just spent an evening 'Netflix and Chilling' like I'm some teenager in my parent's basement," Emma laughed wrapping her arms him, snuggling in.

"Netflix and what?" Killian questioned lifting his head up slightly.

"Netflix and Chill; it's when you have sex while you watch Netflix," Emma explained to her adorably confused pirate still trying to navigate the modern world.

"Mhmm, I didn't realize that phrase had anything to do with sex. I mean when you think about it, what we just did was the very opposite of chill," Hook teased

"That is a great point, but I'm glad I could introduce you to yet another modern thing," She giggled nestling back into his chest.

Killian then remembered his previous conversation with his son about his "date" with his girlfriend. "Oh shit…" He murmured felt completely stupid and played by his stepson.

"What?" Emma wondered peeking up at him.

"Let's just say that I'm gonna have a little chat with our son when he gets home," Killian rolled his eyes. But before Emma could press further he let out another groan.

"What now?" She laughed.

"I just texted David over an hour ago asking him if he wanted to Netflix and Chill tomorrow night… That's gonna be a fun one to explain," Killian facepalmed, half frustrated half amused.

Emma, on the other hand, couldn't stop giggling. "It's not that funny, love," He sighed, moving to reach for his phone on the coffee table.

David had responded, "Can't wait, I'll bring the popcorn you bring the rum."

Which only made his wife laugh harder.


End file.
